Codependence Chapter Two: Eren x Levi
by RetardedJackSparrow
Summary: Round two of detention with Professor Rivialle for outspoken student, Eren Jaeger. Second chapter to Codependence, thank you for the feedback on chapter one, I've changed the spacing, so hopefully it's a more pleasant read.


Since man could comprehend it, time has dominated and overrun societies since the concept was conceived. Ancient civilizations would look to the sky, the sun and moon to judge aspects of their lives. The aging of the body, age, tradition all are dependent on time. This single theory acts as the string that spins its spider web into and over, allowing itself to be molded into increments of measurements. To be held in the hand conceived of many delicate pieces and to be used as uniform systems of schedules.  
Schedules ranging from what important world leaders must accomplish to govern and control a country, to the bell schedule of Maria High School, where the students feel time as a stock broker might as they rush from classroom to classroom in their allotted five minute timeframe.  
In the crowded halls, bodies stream and flow, heavy with traffic, gossip and anxiety. No one has much free time to rest between courses, all they must do is focus on the next task, or at least pretend to. The footsteps of two boys scrambles about in the overflowing mass of their peers, a brunette and blond, side by side as they shoulder their way past many to reach their final class.  
"I told you!" the blond cries over the loud symphony of voices, "I told you we'd be late!"  
The brunette checks his phone, "We have three minutes, Armin!"  
A loud groan is barely heard as the brunette's brilliant teal eyes land on the familiar door of their French 102 class. Slowing his stride, he easily slips out of traffic and into his last class with ease. Looking over his shoulder, he gives his close friend a smug smirk, "Two minutes to spare, I'm sorry for making you late, Armin."  
The blond cuts his friend a slight glare before shoving past him, making a beeline for his seat, "I guess coach's clock is off, I could've sworn…"  
"Who even cares if we're late anyway? It's just French; I'll never need to know French. And if I do, then I'll be seriously questioning my life choices."  
"My perfect attendance cares." Armin replies, taking out a pen and paper, "And you never know, Eren, language is a helpful skill."  
Eren rolls his eyes a bit as he relaxes into his desk, tending to his phone to change the song blasting in his ear, "Hey, I could care less, with what I'm planning to do, I won't need French."  
"And what would that be exa-"  
The bell peals through the air, interrupting the boy's words, muting the multiple conversations for a moment as harsh footsteps sound from the hallway, slapping the faux marble floor. Out of nervousness, Armin adjusts the tie on his school uniform as the short yet intimidating presence of the professor enters the room, "Alright, brats, everyone shut it. Class has begun."  
Eren groans, propping an elbow on Armin's desk, "Great. The dictator's here."  
The professor cuts Eren a slight look as he stands before the class, adjusting his already spotless desk, "As you all know, we have a pop quiz today…"  
He squints at his professor as a round of complaints sounds from the students. Turning in his seat a bit, he speaks in a low tone to Armin, "Hey, you brought your phone, right? Stick to the usual code?"  
The blond's light blue eyes narrow at his best friend, "You have got to study, we've know about this for two days."  
Eren shrugs as the professor gathers the quizzes on his forearm, narrow grey eyes survey his pupils, "There will be no cheating," he reminds them, his level footsteps bouncing off the walls as he walks to pass out the quiz, ", that means no looking at another's paper, passing notes and under no circumstances are there to be phones.", cold eyes glance up for a moment, "Understood?"  
The crowd shrinks a bit at the man's harsh stare, then deflates a bit more to see the length of the quiz. Within of the quiz being administered, the scratching of pens and pencils fills the air as Eren settles back into his seat, pulling out his phone from his pocket, hiding it with the blazer of his uniform. He keeps a hand in his lap, another on the desk as he writes the answers fed to him by Armin, occasionally glancing up to keep an eye on the professor.

00

Eren wrinkles his nose at the text, 00 being the code of Armin not knowing the answer for once. Shifting to a more comfortable position in his desk, he taps away on his phone, opening up the Google Translate App he had installed for just such an emergency. As he finishes copying the needed phrase he hears someone clear their throat, "Jaeger…"  
That voice, deep, firm and the very definition of unamused installs a hesitance fear in the boy's blood as he forces himself to look into the condescending eyes of his professor. He hated meeting the man's eyes, they were slanted in what seemed a permanent glare, but it wasn't unattractive to stare at, they just made him nervous. He maintains a calm exterior, "Professor Rivav…Riavalleo…Raviolli."  
The man's eyes darken as Eren can hear Armin slide into his seat, "Its Rivialle." He steps a bit closer, "I did say no phones, did I not?"  
The brunette shrugs, discreetly slipping his phone into his pocket, "I had my headphones in, I guess I didn't hear that part. It won't happen again, Professor Relligino."  
"Rivialle." The professor corrects, "Detention after school in my class, Jaeger." He gifts Armin an eyebrow raise before continuing to walk about the classroom.  
A flare of anger rises in the boy's chest as he slams his fist into the desk, turning around in his seat to properly glare at his professor, "What?!" he snaps, voice cutting the tension in the air, "It was an honest mistake! You can't!"  
"I think you'll find I can." Rivialle responds, not at all showing any reaction to his student's outburst, "Calm yourself, Jaeger, or I'll call your parents again. I know your mother will be so pleased to hear that her son cheated."  
Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly settles back into his seat, maintaining the glare with the older before the man gives up, turning around to pace the room again. Turning back to his quiz, he stares at the foreign words, hands holding his face as he grinds his teeth a bit. Something about the professor caused his chest to tighten without his wanting it. Whenever that man would come near him with those forbidding eyes, self-righteous posture, and the tightness would come shortly followed by a mixture of heat and ice in his blood.  
One time he had to stay after for tutoring and the professor had sat beside him in a desk in the barren classroom. He spoke in a smooth soft tone, keeping his voice low due to their close proximity. The long part of his undercut would fall into his eyes a bit; Eren could smell a combination of leather and cleaning supplies on the man. Being that close made him anxious, unsure and confused.  
Closing his eyes he rubs his forehead as he hears the bell ring out followed by the shuffling of the students who had a free pass out. He lifts his face from his hands as he gives Armin a sad smile, "Tell Mikasa that I'll be late, say I have tutoring again. I don't need her telling mom that I'm in detention."  
Armin nods, "I will. Try not to kill yourself. Or him." He nods to the professor, taking quizzes by the door as students leave.  
"I'll try not to." He mutters, looking away, slumping on his desk, watching as the classroom empties leaving him alone with the professor.  
With an armful of neatly stacked tests, Rivialle walks to his desk, sliding them into his briefcase, "You can bring yours over, Eren." He says, voice lowering to that softer tone as his eyes shift to the other.  
Wordlessly, he stands, slinging his bag over his shoulder, walking to the desk, handing the paper to his professor. Rivialle glances at it before adding it in with the rest, locking his briefcase before setting it back onto the floor, taking a seat behind his desk, "Why don't you make this easier on both of us and let me leave?" Eren demands, breaking the silence.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because I'm sure you're busy and I have better things to do." He replies leaning on the other's desk.  
"As it turns out, my schedule is very open, take a seat, Jaeger." The man responds, pulling out other papers, starting to grade.  
A long groan passes the boy's lips as he rests against the desk, "Great. I suppose we can be bored together, you ass."  
Narrow eyes flick up to angered teal ones, "You want another afternoon of detention with that foul mouth of yours?"  
He scoffs, crossing his arms, "That wasn't foul; you haven't seen foul, old man." His eyes glance to the open classroom door, a smirk toys his lips, "Besides, I'm developing a cough. I don't think I can stay any longer."  
Rivialle lifts his eyes from the papers before him to the high school senior edging his way to the door, "I don't give a shit, brat."  
"You might when I'm not here tomorrow."  
His eyes narrow as he sets his pen down, "Where do you think you're going?"  
A shrug, as Eren hoists his bag higher on his shoulder, continuing his casual backwards walk to the door, "I see an open door and a small man who can't stop me."  
Growling under his breath, the professor abruptly stands from his seat, cutting his student a glare as he swiftly makes his way to the door. His shoulder roughly brushes against Eren's as he grips the handle, slamming the door shut before turning the lock, standing before it with arms crossed, "What was that can't stop you?"  
Large eyes glare down at the professor as he walks before the other, noticing their five inch height difference. He was no more than a foot away and that scent wafted to him, installing that undeniable discomfort, which really wasn't discomfort but a strange heat he didn't want. Or thought he didn't want. Wetting his lips from the building nerves he replies, "A small man."  
Jaw setting, Rivialle maintains strict eye contact, speaking in a stern tone, "Call me small man, one more time, brat."  
The glint in the man's eyes was dangerous, if looks could kill Eren knew he would be chopped to pieces in a ravine somewhere. Taking a chance, he leans forward to be more at the professor's eye level, "Small. Man."  
Lashing out one arm, the shorter grips the taller by his collar, shoving him up against the wall, his face curled into a deep scowl, "You don't want to fuck with me, brat. Do me a favor and show some respect."  
Swallowing thickly, the student meets the other's glower, the nerves worse than ever, "And you don't want to mess with me either." He replies shortly, "I'm sure you could get in trouble for hitting a student."  
"You tripped."  
"A lie, old man. Who would they believe? The teacher that's shown distain for his student, or the student with a bruise on his face?" he asks, seeing the calculated probabilities of the hypothetical situation flash in those dark grey eyes.  
Rivialle leans closer, gripping Eren's face with one hand by the jaw, turning the boy to face him, eyes flickering as he surveys him. The boy had a nice facial structure, still childish, but nice. Those eyes those, those huge teal eyes shone through as the true centerpiece, displaying his every emotion. A soft sigh escapes him as he presses his own face close to the others, so many thoughts rushing through his head. This boy, no, this young man, tested him in ways no other student dared to. So many feared him and gave him instant respect, but not Eren Jaeger.  
He speaks in a low, hushed tone, gripping Eren's face tighter, "Tch." He exhales, finding himself leaning closer and closer to the other, knowing what he wants, seeing the rising tension on his student's face, he could tell the brat wanted it as well but wouldn't admit it to himself, "Hurry and get out before I change my mind, brat."  
Releasing the other's jaw, a low exhale passes Eren's lips, revealing his held breath. A slight redness tinted his features as Rivialle forces himself to look away. Nodding, he carefully moves around the other, a hand unlocking the door, resting on the door handle, giving his professor a smug smile, "Try to look happy for once. Neither of us has to waste time now."  
Icy eyes snap to the younger, "Shut up and leave."  
Giving the handle a firm pump, he opens it, pulling out his phone and headphones, "Gladly." He replies as he walks out, heading towards the parking lot where he knew Mikasa to be waiting for him.  
He glances at his phone's clock, only five in the afternoon, she wouldn't be too annoyed, and that would give him plenty of time to relax before he had to start on his homework. After all, he knew he'd need a few moments to himself to calm his still quickly beating heart from being so close to the one person that conflicts not only his mind, but his body.


End file.
